Τούθμωσις Γ \Αίγυπτος
Τούθμωσις Γ' ο Μέγας Thutmose, Miphragmuthosis, Μιφραγμούθωσις Pharaohs, Eighteenth dynasty of Egypt thumb|300px| [[Καινο-Αιγυπτιακή ΕποχήΗγεμόνες Καινο-Αιγυπτιακής Εποχής Δυναστεία 18η (XVIII) 15ος Αιώνας π.Χ. ---- ---- Όνομα: Τούθμωσις Ηγεμονικά Ονόματα ---- ---- Αίγυπτος Ηγεμόνες Αιγύπτου Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Αιγύπτου Αιγυπτιακή Αυτοκρατορία Ηγεμόνες Αιγυπτιακής Αυτοκρατορίας ---- [[:Category:Ηγεμόνες Αρχαιο-Αιγυπτιακής Εποχής|>>'Αρχαιο-Αιγυπτιακή'<<]] Δυναστεία 0α (0a) Δυναστεία 0β (0b) Δυναστεία 1η (I) Δυναστεία 2η (II) ---- [[:Category:Ηγεμόνες Παλαιο-Αιγυπτιακής Εποχής|>>'Παλαιο-Αιγυπτιακή'<<]] Δυναστεία 3η (III) Δυναστεία 4η (IV) Δυναστεία 5η (V) Δυναστεία 6η (VI) ---- [[:Category:Ηγεμόνες 1ης Ενδιάμεσης Εποχής|>>'Πρώτη Ενδιάμεση'<<]] Δυναστεία 7η (VII) Δυναστεία 8η (VIII) Δυναστεία 9η (IX) Δυναστεία 10η (X) Δυναστεία 11α (XIa) ---- [[:Category:Ηγεμόνες Μεσο-Αιγυπτιακής Εποχής|>>'Μεσο-Αιγυπτιακή'<<]] Δυναστεία 11β (XIb) Δυναστεία 12η (XII) ---- [[:Category:Ηγεμόνες 2ης Ενδιάμεσης Εποχής|>>'Δεύτερη Ενδιάμεση'<<]] Δυναστεία 13η (XIII) Δυναστεία 14η (XIV) Δυναστεία 15η (XV) Δυναστεία 16ης (XVI) Δυναστεία 17η (XVII) ---- [[:Category:Ηγεμόνες Υστερο-Αιγυπτιακής Εποχής|>>'Καινο-Αιγυπτιακή' (New)<<]] Δυναστεία 18η (XVIII) Δυναστεία 19η (XIX) Δυναστεία 20η (XX) ---- [[:Category:Ηγεμόνες 3ης Ενδιάμεσης Εποχής|>>'Τρίτη Ενδιάμεση'<<]] Δυναστεία 21η (XXI) Δυναστεία 22η (XXII) Δυναστεία 23η (XXIII) Δυναστεία 24η (XXIV) ---- [[:Category:Ηγεμόνες Νεο-Αιγυπτιακής Εποχής|>>'Υστερο-Αιγυπτιακή' (Late)<<]] Δυναστεία 25η (XXV) Δυναστεία 26η (XXVI) Δυναστεία 27η (XXVII) Δυναστεία 28η (XXVIII) Δυναστεία 29η (XXIX) Δυναστεία 30η (XXX) Δυναστεία 31η (XXXI) Δυναστεία 32η (XXXII) Δυναστεία 33η (XXXIII) ---- ---- Σουμερία (Sumer) Ηγεμόνες Σουμερίας ---- Ακκαδία (Akkad) Ηγεμόνες Ακκαδίας ---- Συρία (Martu) Ηγεμόνες Συρίας ---- Ισραηλία (Israel)Ηγεμόνες Ισραηλίας ---- Ιουδαία (Judash) Ηγεμόνες Ιουδαίας ---- Φοινίκη (Phoenicia) Ηγεμόνες Φοινίκης ---- Ασσυρία (Assyria) Ηγεμόνες Ασσυρίας ---- Βαβυλωνία (Babylonia) Ηγεμόνες Βαβυλωνίας ---- Μιταννία (Mitanni) Ηγεμόνες Μιταννίας ---- Χετταϊκή Αυτοκρατορία (Hatti) Ηγεμόνες Χετταϊκής Αυτοκρατορίας ---- Μυκηναϊκή Ελλάδα (Mycenaean Greece) Ηγεμόνες Μυκηναϊκής Ελλάδας ]] - Αυτοκράτορας (φαραώ) της Αιγύπτου (1479 - 1425 π.Χ.). - Χρονική Περίοδος Διακυβέρνησης: Καινο-Αιγυπτιακή Εποχή, 15ος Αιώνας π.Χ. - Γέννηση: - Θάνατος: Ετυμολογία Το όνομα "Τούθμωσις" είναι εξελληνισμός του ονόματος "Djehutymose" που είναι Αιγυπτιακής προέλευσης. Ονομασία Οι διάφορες ονομασίες τις οποίες έλαβε ή με τις οποίες αναφέρεται (ή ενδεχομένως αναφέρεται) στην ιστορία είναι: *Djehuty-mose (= Born of Djehuty) *Men-kheper-Re ( = Established is the form of Re) Ταύτιση Πιθανότατα, πρέπει να ταυτισθεί με τον φαραώ που οι αντιγραφείς του Μανέθωνα αναφέρουν με το όνομα "Μιφραγμούθωσις" που προκύπτει από τον συμφυρμό: - του ονόματος "Μιφρίς" που ήταν η θεία του Χατσεψούδη (με την οποία συνεβασίλευσε επί αρκετό διάστημα) και - του ονόματος "Τούθμωσις" Γενεαλογία - Οίκος: 18η Δυναστεία. - Πατέρας: [[]], - Μητέρα: - Σύζυγος: - Τέκνα: Βιογραφία Τα σημαντικότερα ιστορικά γεγονότα της βασιλείας του είναι: *Επί της εποχής του (σύμφωνα με τον Μανέθωνα) έγινε ο κατακλυσμός του Δευκαλίωνα. Επικρατέστερες χρονολογίες: *Μάχη της Μεγίνθου ( = Megiddo, Armageddon ) (spring 1457 / or 1445) ( = 22nd regnal year) κατά συνασπισμού Συριακών πόλεων υπό την Κάδυτιν (Quadesh). *Πολιορκία και άλωση της Μεγίδδου (winter 1445). *Κατάληψη της Κάδυτος (Quadesh) (1434) ( = 33nd regnal year) Διέλευση του π. Ευφράτη πλησίον της Καρχέμιδος. *Μέλη της αντι-αιγυπτιακής συμμαχίας: Megiddo, Sidon, Dor, Kadesh, Aleppo, Riblah, Hazor, Jezreel,Tanaach, Succoth, Zaphon, Ashtoroth, Jachnem. *Σύμμαχοι Αιγύπτου: Gaza, Lachish and at the first battle of defeated a coalition of Canaanite states under the leadership of the king of Qadesh. This first campaign was to fix Egypt's most pressing problem to recover Retjenu. Εκστρατείες thumb|300px| [[Μάχη Αιγυπτιακού Στρατού ]] Πρώτη Εκστρατεία 1st campaign (22 year) (1445): He set out from eastern Delta, εισήλθε στην Παλαιστίνη and went up, via Gaza, towards Yaham (mdr. Yemma), SW of mnt Carmel. Στην συνέχεια διήλθε το όρος Κάρμηλο, όχι από την κλασσική περιφερειακή οδό διαμέσου της Tanaach, αλλά διαμέσου του στενού της Aruna. Όταν έφθασε στην πεδιάδα της Μεγίνθου (Megiddo), in Southern Syria, επέπεσε αιφνιδιαστικά στις συμμαχικές δυνάμεις και τις συνέτριψε (the Kadeshean forces soon fled back into the city walls, abandoning their horses and chariots). Οι ηττηθέντες υποχώρησαν και κατέφυγαν στην οχυρή Μέγινθο Megiddo. Tuthmosis III was then to lay siege to Megiddo for 7 months before its surrender. The capture of Megiddo would allow the Egyptians to move further up the coast towards Tyre, capturing en route Yanoam, Nuges (Nuhasse, to the South of Khalpa (= Χαλυβών = Alepo)) and Herenkeru. The capturing of Tyre, also, brought the port of Βύβλου (Byblos) under Egyptian control. Δεύτερη, Τρίτη, Τέταρτη Εκστρατεία * 2nd , 3rd , 4th campaigns (23, 24, 25 years) (namely, 1444, 1443, 1442): Οι επόμενες τρεις αυτές εκστρατείες διεσφάλησαν, πέραν της συλλογής του φόρου, και την Αιγυπτιακή κυριαρχία στην Φοινίκη και σε μέρος της Κοίλης Συρίας. * No campaigns (26, 27, 28 years) (namely, 1441, 1440, 1439) Πέμπτη Εκστρατεία 5th campaign (against Τυνίπεια (Tunip)) (29 year) (1438). He advanced up the Palestinean and Phoenician coast beyond friendly Βύβλο Byblos. He, then, reduced Ullaza ( = late Orthosia) (situated on the mouth of rvr Eleutheros (= mdr Nahr el-Barid)). He, also, occupied Ardata (6 km to South of mdr. Tripolis) and took prisoner the entire garrison which Tunip had placed on the Phoenician coast. The town was pillaged and the wheat fields burnt. Έκτη Εκστρατεία * 6th campaign (against Qadesh) (30 year) (1437). He was now to deal with Κάδυτο (Qadesh). Egyptians were back, this time by ship, landing presumably at Byblos. The mountains were crossed and Qadesh attacked directly. Its countryside was devasted but the city itself was resisted capture. Afterwards he marched back towards the coast. On his return to Egypt, he took 36 sons of the town chiefs hostage, he would educate them in Egyptian manners, beliefs and customs before releasing them back to their homelands. * No campaign (31 year) (1436). In Year 31, there is a mention of tribute being paid from Nubia - this is noticeably as it is the first time in Tuthmosis III's reign that tribute coming from Nubia is mentioned (tribute continues to be paid from Nubia until Year 38 when the tribute becomes less regular Έβδομη Εκστρατεία * 7th campaign (against Τυνίπεια (Tunip) (32 year) (1435). He returned to Phoenician coast, perhaps by ship, and attacked and sucked, for second time, Ullaza which had rejoined to Anti-Egyptian coalition. Όγδοη Εκστρατεία * 8th campaign (against Mitannia) (33 year) (1434). In this year the Egyptians finally attacked Μιταννία (Mitanni) directly. This attack took some planning by the Egyptians as they had to cross the Ευφράτη (Euphrates river). To cross this natural defence of the Μιταννίας Mitannia, the Egyptians constructed special river boats, these were then taken overland by the army, through Συρίας Syria, until they reached the Euphrates. (Once the river had been crosses, Tuthmosis III set up a stela alongside a similar stela erected by his grandfather Tuthmosis I). The Egyptian army then pillaged the land south of Καρχέμιδας (Carchemish), defeated an army of Mitannia and then returned home in triumph. Ένατη, Δέκατη Εκστρατεία * 9th campaign (against) (34 year) (1433). * 10th campaign (against Nukhassa) (35 year) (1432). Ενδέκατη, Δωδέκατη Εκστρατεία * 11th , 12th campaign (against ? , lost) (36, 37 year) (1431, 1430). Δέκατη Τρίτη, Δέκατη Τέταρτη Εκστρατεία * 13th campaign (against Nukhassa) (38 year) (1429) * 14th campaign (against Beduins Shosu) (39 year) (1428) in Southern Pelestine * 15th campaign (against ?) (? year) Δέκατη Έκτη Εκστρατεία * 16th campaign (against Tunip) (42 year) (1425). Capture of Inqarta (to North of mdr. Tripolis) and perhaps of Tunip *Finall, he extended Egypt's conquered lands from the 5th Cataract of the Nile to the Euphrates River. Χρονολογία Οι διάφορες χρονολογίες της βασιλείας του από διακεκριμμένους Αιγυπτιολόγους, αρχαίους και νεώτερους, είναι: *Ο Μανέθωνας Manethon (by Josepus) assigned to him a reign of 25 yrs and 10 mns. *Manethon (by Theophilus) assigned to him a reign of 20 yrs and 10 mns. *Manethon (by Sextus Africanus, Eusebius) assigned to him a reign of 26 years. *1504-1452 (Redford) *1504-1450 (Wente, van Siclen) *1490-1436 (Hornung, Gardiner, Parker) *1479-1425 (von Beckerath, British Museum, Málek, Grimal, Murnane, Arnold, Shaw, Kitchen) *1479-1426 (Krauss) *1479-1425 (Aldred) *1479-1424 (Dodson) *1467-1413 (Helck) *1466-1412 (NarmerSite) Υποσημειώσεις Ταφή Οι πληροφορίες που αφορούν τον τάφο και το μομμιοποιημένο σώμα (μούμια) του είναι: *Burial place – the KV34 tomb in the Valley of the Kings. *Mummy of the king was found in the Deir el-Bahari cache DB320. Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία * 18η Δυναστεία (XVIII) * Ηγεμόνες Αρχαίας Αιγύπτου * Ηγεμόνες Αιγύπτου * Αίγυπτος * Αρχαία Αίγυπτος * Αιγυπτιακή Αυτοκρατορία * Αιγύπτιοι * Αιγύπτιοι Θεοί Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *[ ] *[ ] Category:Ηγεμόνες 15ου Αιώνα π.Χ. Category:Ηγεμόνες Υστερο-Αιγυπτιακής Εποχής Category:Ηγεμόνες 18ης Αιγυπτιακής Δυναστείας